Kappa the Water Demon
One of Widdershins' demons played by Sam Sher in The Five Moons of Japan. *Pronounced: KAH-pah *A river-dwelling creature from Japanese mythology You are one of the five demons summoned by Widdershins and the father of Blue Moon's River. Born Kappa the Frog 215 years ago from a river in a forest in northern Nippon, you grew up surrounded by life and beauty, ever after Amaterasu disappeared 15 years later. Water, you figured, was the true source of life, not the sun. You always held a great appreciation for life and when a fellow Water kami named Koi the Fish befriended you 5 years later, you shared your philosophies with him. He saw you as something of a big brother and looked up to and respected you. Likewise, you loved him and considered him your connection to the outside world, as you did not want to leave your forest river. One day 16 years later, he decided to go to the humans and share your teachings with them and left with your blessing. 39 years later, after you'd spent an extended amount of time in a self-induced hibernation, you were happened upon by another Water kami, this time a female named Yukiko. She seemed quite sickly so you took her in. 4 years later, you mated and she bore a daughter. You named her River after the home you loved. Unfortunately, the birth took its toll on Yukiko and she Faded soon after. At first, you weren't sure what to do, but then who should return but a worried, shaken Koi? Overjoyed to see your beloved friend again, you entrusted River into his care as you decided to make a daring move and finally leave your home to search for another female Water kami to serve as River's mother. Soon after you left, you ran into major trouble. A massive seasonal storm swept you into the ocean and carried you away from Nippon's mainland. Being a Water kami, you naturally did not drown. You floated about unconscious for a few weeks before you finally made landfall on a tiny island. An island that, to your amazement, had sunlight. You knew at once that you weren't in Nippon anymore, probably in the Indochinese Archipelago. Suddenly, the ground beneath you caved in without warning and you fell into total blackness. When you hit the bottom, you had about three seconds to realize that the sky above you had disappeared and that the underworld itself had just swallowed you up before everything went black again. 125 years passed. The next thing you knew, you were above ground again with four other kamis, suddenly black all over save a few streaks of their original colors, and a young man in a black cloak who was laughing maniacally. You had no memories of your past, only of your name and powers as a Water kami. The man, a demon summoner named Widdershins, had put his Summoner's Seal on the five of you and said that you were all his now. Watching the summoning was none other than Susano who promptly recruited Widdershins, along with you and the other kamis-turned-demons, to his magic unit the Maho-Reiji Guild. The five demons represent emotions and yours is Sorrow. Currently, you are returning to Nippon with the intent on bringing destruction. Koi and River might be the only hopes for you now, if you can recognize each other…